1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to pumps for removing fluids from a body cavity of a subject. More particularly, the invention relates to a manually operated pump that can be used to remove fluids from a subject suffering from hemopneumothorax.
2. Background of the Technology
Penetrating chest injuries have been a major cause of death on the battlefield.1 Injured soldiers with hemopneumothorax need treatment as soon as possible. The possibility of rapidly moving front lines and urban environment combat may preclude rapid transportation of wounded soldiers to higher echelons of medical care.2,3,4 The conventionally used equipment for the evacuation of blood and air from the pleural space of a subject is a large-bore thoracostomy tube connected to negative-pressure water seal devices, for example Pleur-Evac® (Deknatel Division of Pfizer, Corp.). Such currently available drainage systems are cumbersome, bulky, and difficult to manage during transport of the wounded soldier. Furthermore, continuous suction for the drainage system is seldom available under field conditions. Historically penetrating chest injuries resulting in pneumothorax5 have been common. Such conditions have fortunately seen some decreases due to the use of body armor by soldiers6. Emergency treatment of such traumatic chest injuries does, however remain a major medical problem. Although one-way valves such as the Heimlich valves can be used and have been shown to be effective for simple pneumothorax7,8,9,10 one distinct disadvantage is that by design such valves rely on gravity or increased intrathoracic pressure for drainage and do not provide suction to facilitate the evacuation of blood/clots and the re-expansion of the injured lung.
There exists therefore a need for a manually operated pump that can provide effective suction to remove fluids from a subject and more particularly to facilitate the effective treatment of traumatic hemopneumothorax in patients in an emergency/field environment where continuous suction is not available or easily employed.